isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
God of Love
The is a goddess from the Divine Realm who controls romantic related matters. She is currently in the Brunhild Dukedom and pretending to be Touya Mochizuki's older sister under alias . Appearance The God of Love appears as a woman in her twenties with fluffy pink hair. She is shown to be wearing fluffy white thin clothing with a golden necklace, belt, and hairpiece adorned with hearts. She also wears two golden rings on each limb, golden bracelets on each arm (also with hearts), and high brown sandals.Web Novel Chapter 9 #69 when in the Human Realm (as Karen), She wears a purple sweater-dress while still wearing her hairpiece and sandals, and a ring on her right arm. She also wears a brown belt adorned with hearts Personality The God of Love is a mischievous person who likes to cause people troubles for her own amusement. These troubles would usually not be to life-threatening, just embarrassing or humiliating. History She is shown to be interested in Touya Mochizuki which she then often arranged some romance event, including when Touya accidentally sees his girlfriends (later, wives) naked. When Touya went to the Divine Realm for asking relationship advice from God, she was invited by God because Touya's problem was her area of expertise. When she met Touya, she confessed that she had arranged some of the accident but she couldn't affect one's heartWeb Novel Chapter 9 #69. One day, The God of Love arrived at Brunhild Dukedom. She was looking for a dependent God that escaped from the Divine Realm and chose Brunhild Dukedom as her lodging place. While doing so, she had to pretend as Touya Mochizuki's older sister. At first, Touya refused her idea but after she persistently persuaded Touya to let her become his sister, Touya gave up and agreed to do so. That night, she received a warm welcome dinner from the Brunhild Dukedom's memberWeb Novel Chapter 20 #156. Relationships Touya Mochizuki Before Touya ever met her, God of Love had been interested with Touya for some reason. However, when she descends from the divine realm, Karen begins to see him as her little brother and treats him as such, often teasing him. Still, it is very clear she cares about him. Gods * World God: The head of all the gods in the Divine Realm. He is the one that sent her to find and recover the subordinate god. * God of Swords: Abilities * |Shini-kaihō}} - God of Love has a dazzling divine aura which will overwhelm other lower beings. She can control this aura intensity at will. According to Touya, God of Love's divine aura is weaker than World God's aura and it is gold mixed with pale-pink colored . *'Matchmaker' - As the God of Love, her job is matchmaking the human. However, she can not do it directly but through purportedly serendipitous events. *'Romance Expertise' - As the God of Love, she is knowledgeable about romance and relationship, consequently people usually asking her advice in respect of their relationship problem. Quotes *"Don't called me that ~noyo, it's Karen ~nanoyo. Ah, doesn't using onē-chan is fine ~noyo? I mean, you call onē-chan ~noyo"'' - God of Love when Touya Mochizuki called her, God of Love at Brunhild Dukedom for the first time. *''"On here (the earth), I'm Touya-kun's ōnēsan ~nanoyo. Karen Mochizuki. Ehehe, doesn't it sounds good?"'' - God of Love when she met the God of Swords. Trivia * She always finishes her sentences with "-nanoyo" (～なのよ)Web Novel Chapter 23 #200. Similarly, in the English LN, she always finishes her sentences with "y' know?" or "get it?". *Her alias, Karen, is written in kanji as 花恋, which literally means "Love and Romance among the Flowery Blossoms". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Brunhild Dukedom